Two is good, three is better!
by GoldenGirl43
Summary: Naruto hears a rumor, Shikamaru says it's not true, but Naruto doesn't listen. What will happen to Naruto? Is the rumor true? Warning this story contains boyxboy, so don't like don't read. ItaxNaruxSasu plus a slight GaaraxNaru scene.


Naruto hears a rumor, Shikamaru says it's not true, but Naruto doesn't listen. What will happen to Naruto? Is the rumor true? Warning this story contains boyxboy, so don't like don't read. ItaxNaruxSasu plus a slight GaaraxNaru scene.

* * *

"Heeey! Shikamaru!" A young, blonde shouted to a grumpy brunette.

"Hi Naruto, what are you up to?" The brunette asked, then walked closer to Naruto who was leaning against the side of the large Konoha Gates.

"Nothing, just heard a rumor is all and wanted to ask you about it before you left." Naruto replied and pushed forward and away from the gate.

"Rumor? Hmmm, oh that rumor!" He realized then continued "Come on Naruto, that is just what it is a rumor...nothing more." Shikamaru said trying to convince the naive and troublesome blonde.

"Yeah yeah. But I'm gonna find out if it's true or not." Naruto stated before disappearing out of sight.

"Hey Shikamaru! What're you doing? Come on we're going to be late." Neji shouted, Shikamaru turned to him and nodded before running off, confused at Naruto's statement.

* * *

"Hmmmm, Sasuke and Naruto are close." A creepy young male exclaimed, he was dressed in the Akatsuki cloak and was hiding in the tree growth waiting for someone to appear before him.

"I-Itachi?!"

"Ah Sasuke, how nice to see you!" The Akatsuki member said whilst the other young male stood in shock, staring and wondering why **he** was here.

"Sasuke, lets make a truce. How about we have a little fun, ay?" Sasuke didn't answer "With Naruto?" At this Sasuke flinched, his eyes widened and then he nodded. Both men jumped from the branch they were perched on and ran fast towards the area where Naruto was.

Naruto was in a open space in the middle of the forest. "S-Sasuke, I-Itachi?! Why are you two together?" Naruto asked with confusion, but quickly dismissed this as both men were walking towards him. He then turned around and began to flee the area and into the thickness of the trees.

"Naruto, you do realize that you cannot hide forever!" Sasuke shouted, but there was no reply instead he ran after the fleeing blonde with Itachi following behind.

At the same time both Uchiha's activated their "Sharingan!" and at once they began to look around to see if they could sense the blonde's chakra.  
"Itachi, any luck?" Sasuke asked "No, not yet. No wait over there." Itachi replied, then ran towards the direction that Naruto's chakra was coming from.

Meanwhile Naruto was hiding behind a large tree that had large twisting roots. He tried to conceal his chakra as much as he could. Naruto knew what kind of people Sasuke and Itachi were and they were Uchiha's, so open attacks wouldn't work on them. _'Oh man, what am I gonna do? They are gonna catch me at this rate!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

He quickly spun around as he heard a twig crack from behind him, that was when both Uchiha's appeared both in front of him and behind him.  
"SHIT! Quit following me teme!" Naruto shouted as he tried to force his way through, but was stopped by Itachi's large hands clasping around his wrist.

"Now dobe, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Sasuke stated, but got rewarded with a glare from Naruto and a kick in the stomach.  
"The hard way it is then, just so you know, you brought this on yourself." Sasuke said with a large grin.

"Now, now Sasuke. This doesn't have to be resolved with a fight." Itachi said whilst pulling a small bottle from his pocket inside his cloak. He then pulling a square piece of material from another pocket and drenched it with the liquid from inside the bottle.

"Catch him Sasuke, then hold him down."

"That's easier said than done Itachi." Sasuke replied, he then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Naruto "Now stay still, I don't want this to go wrong and scar your pretty face." he said to a shocked Naruto.

Naruto just stood there as he couldn't believe what was happening, Sasuke noticed this and used the sword sheath to knock Naruto down and hold him. Itachi walked towards them with the wet cloth and placed it firmly over Naruto's mouth and nose to make sure that he inhaled all the sent. "Chloroform, nice Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Now, where to go ay Itachi." He stated, looking at Itachi who had an idea in mind.

"There is a small wooden cottage just on the outskirts of Konoha, that is where we will go." Itachi said with his eyes full of lust and his mind full of one thing...Naruto.

* * *

~Meanwhile back in Konoha~

"HE SAID WHAT?!" A loud, blonde woman screamed, she was standing in the Hokage's office staring at Shikamaru and Neji who just got back from there short mission.

"Well, he said just that...he's going to find out if the rumor is true or not. I would of stopped him if-"

"This is not the time for excuses...you two have just completed short mission, therefore I want you to go and find him." The Hokage said trying to calm herself.

"Take Kiba, Shino, Kakashi and-" She stopped before she could say the final person as the red-haired Kazekage burst through the door.

"I WILL GO TOO!" He shouted to everyone in the office. He quickly noticed all the stunned faces staring at him, so he lowered his voice and slowly walked over to where the Hokage was standing.

"Gaara, this is something that the Leaf Village should resolve and you're the Kazekage so we shouldn't trouble you with this." The blonde Hokage stated. But she then changed her resolve as she noticed that Gaara's eyes were full of worry and concern.

"Fine, but I want you to stay close to Shikamaru and Neji." With the Gaara nodded and began to walk out the door with the others. Shikamaru turned back to the Hokage as if to say something, but instead left his question when he got a no from the Hokage.

"Are you sure that Gaara should join the search-party? Because you know how he feels about Naruto don't you?!" A young brunette woman asked the Hokage who was gripping the desk with all her strength.

"No Shizune...I'm not, but Gaara may be the only one to find him."

* * *

~In a cottage near Konoha~

"Mmm...eh?!" The young blonde had just woken up from his slumber and felt a cool breeze brush his exposed skin. _'Wait! I-I'm_ naked?!' he screamed in his mind. He tried to sit up but realized that he was tied to the bed that he laying on; even though he knew it was useless, he tried to break free.

"Ah Naruto...you do know that I am exceedingly good at tying knots?!" Sasuke questioned, whilst slowly walking towards Naruto's right side, he then sat on the bed and began to caress Naruto's well-toned muscles.

"Oh...so he's awake now?" Itachi said with surprise. "I thought he would be out for another hour or so." he continued. He also walked towards Naruto, but this time sat at Naruto's left side.

"Well he is a Jinchuriki...it wouldn't be surprising that he could withstand your chloroform trick." Sasuke stated with amusement. He then watched as Itachi bent his head down to meet Naruto's nipple; bending lower, he began to lick and bite it. This made Naruto squirm and moan slightly in pleasure.

Sasuke saw this opportunity as an invitation so he lowered himself to meet Naruto's dry lips _'Oh how I have longed for this to happen.' _Sasuke thought. When he reached Naruto's beautiful lips, he licked the bottom lip and then bit it with slight force, this allowed him to delve his tongue deep inside Naruto's mouth.

Upon hearing Naruto's muffled moans, Itachi thought it was about time to move his mouth down to a lower place and that he did. Itachi kissed and nipped his way down and stopped at Naruto's abdomen waiting for and okay from his younger brother, who nodded whilst continuing his amazing kissing.

Itachi began to kiss the inside of Naruto's legs, he was careful not to touch Naruto's steadily hardening member. Until suddenly, Itachi shoved Naruto's member into his hot mouth and began to suck violently and without rhythm. Naruto's moans got louder and louder, but they were still muffled by Sasuke's never ending kiss.

Sasuke finally broke the kiss, and replaced his tongue with three fingers "Suck! Naruto, if you want to feel good and without too much pain...suck them." Sasuke commanded, he then began to undo his trousers and slip them off, showing off not only his superb muscles, but also his bulging member which was still stuck behind one item of clothing.

When Sasuke thought his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out and stood up to get to Naruto's lower half; Itachi who had already stopped and had sat upright next to Naruto's legs. seeing this as a chance, Sasuke sat between Naruto's open legs and stuck the first finger into Naruto's unprepared entrance "Aaah!" Naruto screamed, his tears had begun to well up in his eyes.

"Don't go cowardly on me now Naruto." Sasuke said with concern and frustration. He then stuck the second finger in and had begun to moved them in and out, slowly at first but he soon had a faster pace going.

"B-but...it hurts S-sasu-ke." Naruto managed to say before Sasuke stuck the third finger in and he screamed loudly.

"Eh, Sasuke...maybe you should a little easier on him, since it's his first time." Itachi suggested, but Sasuke just shrugged him off and continued with his fast pace.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh ho, it seems that I have found that certain place." Sasuke said playfully.

Sasuke removed the fingers and received a bottle from Itachi "W-whats that?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Oh nothing, just some lube that we are going to use in order for use to get inside you." Itachi explained quickly, he then noticed Naruto's shocked face and started to laugh quite loudly.

"Try not to scare him too much. We haven't even been satisfied yet." Sasuke stated.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

"Gaara! Not so fast, we can't keep up with you." Shikamaru shouted.

Gaara stopped on a branch for a small rest. "Finally, you were going too fast. W-we know how you feel Gaara, he is our friend after all." Neji told Gaara who was panting and filled with concern.

"Yes, but...you aren't me, you don't know what it feels like to have the person you love taken away from you!" Gaara shouted, not realizing what he said, until he looked up and saw two shocked faces.

"Y-you mean...you love Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Yes. He doesn't know though." He managed to say before breaking down in tears, he then felt two bodies surrounding him. "Yes...we may not know how you feel completely, but...he still is our friend and we will protect ALL our friends to the very end." Shikamaru said to the crying Gaara.

"So shall we continue the search?" Neji asked, to which Gaara nodded and all three men got up and darted from branch to branch until they were out of sight.

* * *

~Back to the loud cottage~

"Mmmm...s-stop, Sasuke I-I can't...anymore!" Naruto moaned loudly to Sasuke, who was too busy ramming into him. After a minute or so Naruto's moans got louder and his hips had begun to grind against Sasuke's in order to get lots of friction. Itachi, who was sitting next to Naruto and Sasuke felt a little bored so he thought he would help Naruto along by pumping his member and soon his moans got even louder and were bouncing of the walls.

Finally both Naruto and Sasuke hit their climax "Aaaahh!" they both screamed. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto in exhaustion, whilst Naruto was panting heavily. "Hey Naruto, don't fall asleep yet...I haven't been satisfied yet." Itachi seductively said to the exhausted blonde. Sasuke hauled himself up and managed to pull himself out of Naruto.

"Do you know why Sasuke went first Naruto?" Itachi asked to the blonde who just shook his head and blushed as soon as he saw Itachi's wet bulge in his pants.

"The only reason is, Itachi happens to be very big." Sasuke told Naruto with a straight face. Naruto was still staring at Itachi even when he was removing his pants. Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed crimson as Itachi fully removed his underwear and saw his painfully large erect member.

"I-itach...I never thought you were this big?!" Sasuke commented with surprise "Is it even going to fit?" he continued. Itachi didn't answer, he just nodded and smothered his member with the lube. He then lined up his member with Naruto's entrance and thrust into him with his almighty strength.

"AH! N-no s-s-stop...it's not going to fit!" Naruto screamed as he tried to break the bonds and force Itachi out of him.

"Naruto stop, you're only going to hurt yourself." Sasuke calmly told him and with this Naruto calmed and let Itachi ravish him with his enormous length.

Itachi thrust into Naruto slowly at first but soon quickened his pace and increased his power. Naruto was writhing beneath him and tears had begun to fall down his face both in pain and pleasure.

Naruto then found himself being picked up by Itachi's large hands, he then opened his eyes and noticed that Sasuke's were full of worry. Sasuke then bent down and began to suck on Naruto's length "What are you doing Sasuke!" Itachi shouted with anger.

Sasuke let go of Naruto "Itachi, if we don't help him along he is going to break." he stated. Itachi looked at Naruto and noticed that he was crying so he increased his thrusts and soon both men were moaning loudly until they finally hit their climax. "AH! No...Ah...I'm gonna AHHHH! Naruto screamed.

All three men slumped on the bed and all that could be heard was loud and heavy pants.

* * *

~Back with Gaara and the group~

"AHHHH!"

"What the hell was that?" Neji asked the group. "I-it sounded a bit like Naruto." Shikamaru stated. Both men then looked towards Gaara and sure enough he was brimming with anger.

"Neji, Shikamaru!" Kiba Shouted across the field to the three men "I have Kakashi and Shino with me, did you hear that scream? What the hell was it?" he asked them.

"I have know idea, but it did sound a little like-GAARA! What are you doing? Get back here!" Shikamaru shouted to the disappearing Gaara.

Gaara was miles in front (Not literally) of the rest of the group who were manically chasing after him._'I can sense him, my Naruto he's close by."_ he thought to himself. He then stopped at the edge of a forest after he had just ran across an empty field.

"Shikamaru, their is a barrier here. Can you break it?" Gaara asked with seriousness, to which Shikamaru nodded to Neji.

Neji undid the barrier Jutsu that was stopping them from continuing, and as soon as it was broke Gaara continued with his manic race. He then stopped again, but this time outside of a cottage that was standing on it own in the middle of the forest.

"Is he in here Gaara?" Kiba whispered. Gaara said nothing but nodded and walked quietly to the closed front door. He then turned the door handle slowly, as to not make any sound.

Kakashi, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were waiting just outside the door and were waiting for Gaara to completely open to door. As soon as it opened the group quietly ran in and noticed that they were in a kitchen. "Lets split up, this cottage will not be that big." Kakashi and the group quickly split up and ran in different directions.

Gaara ran upstairs and went through the first door he came across which he soon realized that it was the main bedroom as he saw Naruto lying naked in between a naked Sasuke and a naked Itachi. This sight made his blood boil and he soon was controlling his sand and was moving it towards Sasuke and Itachi's heads, but before he could continue they both woke up and had dodged his attack.

The rest of the group ran upstairs as soon as they heard a loud noise "Gaara, have to found Na-Naruto?" Kiba asked before halting his question as he noticed where Naruto was and who was with him. "You bastards, what have you done to Naruto?" Kakashi shouted in anger before pouncing at Sasuke who was closer to him.

"Well it's as you see, we had a good night is all." Itachi told him "You disgusting bastards!" Kakashi then shouted.

"Mmm, whats going on?" A dazed blonde said whilst rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, he yawned then realized what was going on. Gaara then shot towards Naruto and hugged him in a passionate embrace "G-Gaara? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with confusion, but hugged him back.

"Oh well might as well get going eh Sasuke? I was hoping to do some more things in the morning, but that can wait." Itachi stated with dismay, who was now fully clothed before jumping out the window and disappearing, Sasuke, who was also fully clothed, then did the same after he kissed Naruto on the head and disappearing into the forest.

* * *

~3 Days later~

"Hey Naruto." Gaara said to a spaced out blonde, who clearly wasn't listening.

"Naruto."

"Naruto."

"Naruto!"

"NARUTO!"

"What?!" He finally replied. Gaara smiled _'Well at least he hasn't lost this side of him'_ He thought to himself.

Gaara then leaned towards the blonde and kissed his cheek. Naruto wasn't in shock at all though, he was just leaning against the railing and staring into space. But Gaara soon noticed that he was in fact blushing.

"N-Naruto?" He said in shock. _'Well might as well tell him now, as I am going back tomorrow.' _He said to himself in his mind.

"N-Naru-t-to, I-I-I love you." He stuttered and was soon blushing himself.

"I know Gaara. Tsunade told me." He explained to Gaara who was standing still in shock and wonder. Gaara opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Naruto's fingers on his lips.

"And I told her that I love you as well." He continued. Gaara who was left speechless removed Naruto's hand and kissed him passionately. _'H-he is good, it's gentle and is lots better than Sasuke's'_ Naruto thought to himself before opening his mouth wider to let Gaara in more.

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Kakashi were just walking up the pathway but stopped to turn back to let the new found lovers continue in their passionate embrace.

* * *

So how was it? Hope it was good, I am still a beginner at writing Yaoi Fanfics, but hopefully will get better in the near future. WOO!

GoldenGirl43: Well did you guys like it?

Itachi: Urrmmm, yeah (Rolls eyes)

Sasuke: Liar, you liked it really. He did, he was all *Ah Naruto!*.

GoldenGirl43: Oh, urm good?

Sasuke: Yes that is very good. You should be happy that Itachi actually like something for once.

Naruto: Well you can't say much Sasuke! You were drooling over the sex scene!

Sasuke: No I wasn't!

Naruto: Yes you were.

GoldenGirl43: Urm Guys?

Gaara: Hey stop! GoldenGirl43 is going to crack and kill you, you do realize this don't you?!

Naruto & Sasuke: Yes, but still. (Pout)

Gaara: Well now you have been told who Naruto belongs to! (Breathes in) SO HANDS OFF!

GoldenGirl43: Okay, well that is the end for this story, but I will write more.


End file.
